1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a control method thereof, a service providing apparatus and a control method thereof, an information processing system, an information processing method, a program, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, attention has been focused on UPnP (Universal Plug and Play), whereby it is possible to discover and use a household device by employing plug and play technology. In UPnP, there exists a UPnP service that provides a service and a UPnP control point that uses the service.
When connected to a network, the UPnP service publishes the content of the service on the network, and is required to always receive processing from the UPnP control point. Technology referred to as a UPnP Low Power Device is known, in which the UPnP service is put to sleep when not used.
Also, a configuration is known in which, in consideration of the fact that the UPnP control point cannot discover a UPnP service that is already sleeping, a description of the UPnP service is transmitted by proxy (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-260425).
However, in the conventional technology, because the UPnP service is connected over the network, there is the problem that the UPnP service is discovered from nodes other than the UPnP control point. Moreover, because the UPnP service receives and executes an activation message that releases the sleep state from any UPnP control point, this technology is not secure.